Attack pirates VS Gear pirates
This is a non canon event between Nobody700 and TrueKing3000. None of this is even possible, so it is non canon. Do not take it serious, it is all for fun. The Beta pirates were traveling the east blue. It seemed to be a good day in the east blue. They were thinking about invading some idiots ship, and getting some money. They were low on beer, and it got some guys jittery. Beta, was looking through his binoculars, and saw a pirate ship. He smiled, and screamed to his crew "TARGETS FOUND! LETS TAKE THEM DOWN MEN!" The Gear Pirates reacted to the call for action. All members went to their assigned positions to counter attack. The infiltration group of Kent, Rhea, Jimero, and Nova went aboard the enemy ship. "Targets Acquired." Smirked Kent. Beta, looking at them, smirked as well. He looked at the Aplha squad, and pointed at the 4 people who invaded. "Crush them guys." The alpha squad, all muscular swordsman, were the strongets members on board after Beta and first mate Reck. They went on a small boat, and were ment to invade the ship first. Reck jumped on the boat, wanting to be the first to fight. All Beta could think about, was, that they were going to have a good fight after the humiliating battle at Yatara. Jimero examined the situation and his eyes met with one of the swordsman. Taking advantage, he activated his devil fruit and used the swordsman against the other member of the Beta Pirates. Kent used his Gia Gia no Nigi Ono and slashed down another swordsman, while Rhea and Nova double teamed the last one with a combo of predictions and flaming arrows. Kent: "Anyone else?" "Yes." Reck cam in from behind, and tried to slash at Kent, but Kent suddenly turned around, and kicked Reck in the face, knocking Reck out. Kent turned around, to see a tall, black man, towering over him. "Hello, my name is Beta. You hurt my men. I don't blame you, but... I still have to kick your ass." "Should I be scared?" A large grin grew on his face. "Yes." Beta punched Kent in the face, surprising Kent with the speed, and he got up as quick. He looked at Beta, who prepared a fighting stance. Kent kicked Beta in the chest, and Beta felt a rib crack. Kent got in his fighting stance. "GIA GIA NO HANMĀ!!!!" Kent lunged towards Beta and a giant mechanical arm grew from his. He punches Beta into his ship. When his arm reverted to normal it left a red mark. "That Hurt. Whats this ship made of?" Rhea: "Why do you want to know that? It had nothing to do with us." Kent: "It hurts. That's why." Beta, felt like he was broken, but he still got up. Kent looked at him, and had a surprised look. He expected to win at that punch. Beta, looked at his crew, and clenched his fist. "I told you...my name is Beta. I am Captain Beta... Of the Beta pirates. I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" "Nice to meet ya. My name is Kent. And no you won't." Kent and his crew faced toward Beta. "I like you. Will you join my crew?" "No. I have my pride. I'm the man who will become king of the pirates. None of my crew will join you either." "CAPTAIN BETA!" All of the members of the crew, come in, and are around Beta. The fallen Alpha squad, and Reck, get up, with difficulty. They surround the Gear pirates, and they all are ready to fight. Beta, smiles. "I underestimated you. Who are you?" "My name is Kent Newgate." His team came together and stood as one. "And we are the Gear Pirates... Or at least a small part of it." Beta smiled, and he charged, along with his crew. Kent made his arm into metal, and Kent smiled. - The Attack pirates are lost. They got lost somehow, and all they see is one boat, and a nearby island. Tack, jumping on board of the boat, sees familiar crewmen. "BETA!" Tack runs up to Beta, and grabs him. Beta is all beaten up, and Tack gets angry. Fea, looking through binoculars, sees a ship at the island. She looks at Tack, and says "I've seen blood. The fight happened about... An hour ago. That boat has the people who beat them up. Want to have some good old fashioned revenge?" "CHARGE FORWARD!" "I'll take that as a yes." Kent turned towards the ship coming towards them. Kent: "Another one? Wow. The East Blue is quite an angry place. Jericho! You and Wayward got this right?" Wayward became a dragon like being and flew him and Jericho aboard your ship. Jericho: "I'm sorry, but you guys need to turn a little to avoid ramming us. Thanks." Zozo, seeing the dragon, just said "Man, and I thought becoming a monkey was cool." Malk, seeing a person on the dragon, grabbed his knifes. "SET THE CANNONS!" Tack, looking at Malk, said "I don't have those." "WHAT?!" "I didn't have any. Don't worry, I got this! Gomu Gomu no... BAM!" Tack sent a punch out, that hit the dragon in the face, making him fall. Jericho fell with Wayward into the ocean and pulled him out. He jumped onto their ship. Jericho: "Now I'm mad." His entire body turned completely black and he charged towards Tack, and attacked. He punched him into Malk. "Don't you ever hurt my friends." Wayward slowly regained his strength and returned to his human form. Jericho was cut in the back, and turned around to see Fea, with two blades. "Hmm... And you are okay attacking my captain?" Fea slashed Jericho's forehead, causing him to bleed. Jericho pulled out his sword and got in a ready stance. "It's been a while since I used this, but don't expect me to be weak." He charged forward, and she blocked every attack he did. "Your strong... But skill wise... Your awful. You need more training. Or else... Someone like me could kill you." She slashes his stomach, but he stops the bleeding with his Haki. "Times like this I'm glad I learned Haki." He uses his Haki to make his arm black and thrusts his open palm into Fea. She stumbles back and recovers. "What's Haki?" She ran at Jericho, and spinned, slashing his stomach. This time, his Haki wasn't able to help him block it, but he kicked Fea in the face, sending her flying, but she was able to backflip on her feet. She looked at Jericho, and smiled. She had a strong opponent. Behind her, she heard a roar, and slashed at it, hitting a dragon in the nose, causing it to bleed. "Now a dragon... Lucky me." Wayward spits fire towards Fea, while Jericho charges forward. Before Jericho could reach her, he gets punched away by Tack. "Gomu Gomu no... Bam volley!" Tack sends a number of punches at Wayward and Jericho, hitting them both, but they are still standing. Malk, dodges a sniper bullet from Nova, and sees Zero and Faust surround him. "Crap." Kent walks aboard the ship. "Wow, this seems like trouble." He tips his hat, and asks, "Who's the captain?" Tack punches Axel in the face, and points at himself. "I am." "So you're just gonna punch my crew, right in front of me?....okay then." Kent's arm turned into a large battle axe. "Gia Gia no Nigi Ono!" Kent slashes the axe at Tack. Tack gets cut, and is forced back, but gets angry. "You attacked my friends, and you think I'll let that go? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! Gomu Gomu no... BAM!" Tack punches Kent in the face, sending him flying across to the rather close island hitting the sand. Tack jumps after him. "Your Friends? You mean Beta? He didn't seem friendly." Kent gets up to his feet, and his arm reverts to normal. "He's an idiot, but he means well. He has something I like, virtue. He doesn't give up." "Exactly why I wanted him to join my crew. But he refused and we fought. By the way, may I have the pleasure if knowing who I'm fighting?" "Marshall D. Tack, future king of the pirates!" "Marshall? Are you related to Marshall D. Teach? I'm Kent Newgate, the leader of the next generation of pirates." "Teach, never heard of him. Also, new generation? What's that?" "It's when pirates dream. It's when no one is treated differently for what they are. It's an era where dreams come true. It's something that few like Gold Roger and my dad fought for." "The pirates dream? Isn't the dream adventure, the chance of discovering new places, new treasures, and new friends. People do fight for dreams, and I will to. But, when my friends are harmed, then I forget my dream, and beat people up. But, you seem nice. How about we become friends, after I beat you up?" "You mean after I beat you up." Both of Kent's arms turned into the blades of a scythe. "Gia Gia no Ōgama!!" He slices at Tack, be he dodges it. Instead he cut down a tree. "Hey! Time out! You have to warn the person first! Gomu Gomu no... Stomp valley!" Tack sends a number of kicks at Kent, but Kent dodges it, instead breaking a giant rock. "Take your own advice! Gia Gia no Hanmā!" Kent's arm turns into a giant mechanical fist. He lunges but Tack dodges, and it breaks a rock. "This isn't gonna go anywhere. So how bout we get serious?" "Agreed." Tack runs at Kent, and Tack jumps in the air. He looks down at Kent, and says "GOMU GOMU NO... RAIN!" Tack sends a flurry of punches at Kent. "GIA GIA NO KABE!!!" A wall made of gears shields Kent from your punches. "Not done yet." An opening appears in the walls. "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!" A flurry of mini gear like bullets fly out at high speeds. Tack is unaffected by the ball shaped bullets, and extends his leg in the air. "GOMU GOMU NO... AXE!" Tack sends the attack on the shields, breaking the shields and hitting Kent in the head. Jericho, looking at Kent falls, screams "CAPTAIN!" Fea, right behind him, about to strike, dodged a kick from Rosaline. Fea, angry, said "These guys are strong, as much as us, and yet they have numbers! How we lasted this long, is a mystery." Fea looks at Zozo dodging bullets from Nova, and Zozo starts to run away. Fea looks down, and says "Yeah, I have no idea why we lasted so long." Kent gets back up to his feet. "I guess we started. Gia...Gia no......GŌREMU!!" Kent's body gets encased in giant gear golem. He kicks Tack into the woods and follows. A portal on the ship opens and Raion comes out. "What I miss?" Jericho, with a bloody nose, looks at Raion and screams "Were fighting pirates! These guys are strong, this girl alone is fighting me, Wayward, and Rosaline. We kind of need help." Tack, being pushed back, smiles. "That can't hurt me, but this will. Gomu Gomu no... Double bam!" Tack sends two punches at the golem, breaking an arm. "Really?" He turns the other arm into an axe. "I can't shoot you, so I'll cut you." Raion: "I'm enjoying this sight...." He sees Zozo running around, dodging bullets. "Nova! We need you to be tough today. No more pacifist." He opens a portal under Zozo and he falls into the ship. "See, this easy." Zozo, inside the boat, starts running around, and sees a canon. He smiles, and pushes it up. He lights it, and fires a canon ball, that hits Raion, throwing him in the air. He reforms in the same spot. "Have any of you ever fight a Logia type? Because stuff like that won't work against me." He opens his palm. "Supē Supē no Taihō." He thrusts out a giant silver ball and it blows up the cannon. He walks up to Zozo. "Hey! Don't you think this world has too much violence? Their needs to be more peace... AND RUNNING! Zozo runs away, and is almost hit by a canon ball. He looks at the water, to see two marine battleships, closing in. On one of the Marine ships, Commodore Brog, holding a den den mushi, talks into it. "That was a warning shot! I AM COMMODORE BROG OF THE MARINES! You have ten seconds to surrender... Or I will personally destroy those ships! SURRENDER NOW PIRATES! I REPEAT, 10 SECONDS BEFORE I DESTROY THEM!" Raion:"Well, Vice Captain. Since Kent isn't here, I guess you're in charge. So what do we do?" Jericho:"Eh. Go kick their asses." Raion goes on board the ship and sits in the middle. "Supē Supē no....Senpū." A silver whirlwind sends the grunts flying in all directions. Brog, gets angry, and slices Raion in half. Raion, starts to smile, and Brog keeps on slashing at Raion. Raion. Starts to get annoyed, but starts to notice the slashes don't stop. Tack, about to attack Kent, stops, and looks at the marine ship. "What did he say?" Kent, says "I think he said he was Brog or something..." "BROG?!" "Who is he?" "A dangerous guy. He's as tough as you or me... I got to go. If he attacks us, he could kill some of us, I'm in no condition to fight... Unless, you help." Fea, looking at Brog, remembers Yatara. "Damn, Brog's back, we got to be careful." She dodges a slash from Airi, and Airi says "Do you fear one man so much? When you are fighting us?" Raion:"Okay, this is annoying!" He opens his palm and sends a flurry of quantum balls out. He takes the time to get up and return to the Attack pirates ship. "So Captain, is there a plan B?" Jericho pushes Raion out the way and gets smashed by Brog. Brog, kicking Jericho in the face, looks at all of them, and points his sword at them. "19 pirates... VS me. Tack, and Kent... I have a grudge against you two. Tack, for attacking Yatara, and Kent, for your damn father reinforcing the age of pirates. Your sins are unforgivable... I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU, AND SEND THE SURVIVORS TO THE GREAT HALLS OF JUSTICE!" Everyone, looks at Brog, and prepares fighting positions. They are all injured, except for a few, and Tack and Kent, the strongest, are too far away to truly help. Raion looks down at Jericho, and takes off his bandana. "I'm sorry." He looks at Brog and raises his hand. "Supē Supē no Mūn Danmaku." A barrage of quantum blast shoot out at high speeds. He teleports Jericho out the way. Brog dodges most of the blast. Kent:"I accept your offer." The golem shatters and Kent lands on the ground. "I've been wanting to use this for a while. Gia Gia no Taihō!" He puts his arms together and they form a large cannon. "I can't shoot anything. So you mind helping in that part?" Brog cuts Raion's head off, and is attacked by Fea and Airi. He attacks them with his sword, and is able to hold the two of them off perfectly. Tack, smiling, jumps in the cannon, and makes himself into a ball. "FIRE AWAY! I WANT TO EXPLODE LIKE A REAL CANNON BALL!" "Here we go!!" Kent shoots Tack into Brog. "Gia Gia No Beetle." Kent makes a large beetle that floats him to the ship. Tack, starts to spin, and does a bam volley "GOMU GOMU NO... CANNON BALL BOMB!" Brog, looking at the attack, dodges it perfectly. He looks at Tack, and scowls. "What the hell was that?!" He tries to attack Tack, but Jericho grabs his arm, and holds him. Jericho smirks. "You have to wait your turn now, my captain is here to kick your ass." Kent jumps off the Beetle and hits Brog in his face. "So, I have a few questions for you Brog. What do you know about my dad? Cause as far as I know, I'm one of those pirates. And How would you like for me to kick your ass?" Brog, holding his face, kicks Kent in the face, smashing him through his boats wall. Brog, snarls. "Your father... WAS A DAMN BASTARD! WORLDS STRONGEST MAN... HE WAS TRASH! YOU ARE TRASH! TACK IS TRASH! MONKEY D. LUFFY WAS TRASH! GOLD ROGER WAS TRASH! ALL OF YOU ARE TRASH! Pirates... Following dreams?! IS KILLING HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE SOME DAMN DREAM?! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON EVERY SINGLE PIRATE! FOR MY COUNTRY... FOR THE MARINES... AND MY SUN!" Kent rises out the rubble. "Don't you dare talk about my dad. He wasn't trash, neither was Luffy, or Roger. Killing innocents? I haven't killed a single person. But the Navy has killed thousands. Sakazuki is trash, Zephyr is Trash, every single one of you Navy assholes are trash." Kent walks up to Brog. "Gia Gia no Hanmā!!" Kent punches Brog into the ship. "I'm sorry Tack. We might destroy your ship, so Axel will build you a new one." Tack, looking at the chaos at his ship, just says "Okay." Brog, getting out of the rubble, looks at Kent in the eyes, and Kent sees nothing but pure hate. "Call the navy what you want, call me what you want... But my son died a marine. He was killed... And you call him a bastard? My son... I won't kill you. I will make you suffer. My son... Was an angel. He was perfect, in every single possible way. Me? I am a monster. That's what I am. Kent... You think my innocent son killed by a damn pirate... Was a bastard? He never harmed anyone... I will destroy you. I will kill every pirate... But you will live. You will watch this ship burn, with your crew on it. I will nail your body at Marineford, and every day... You will watch a pirate be executed. I will burn the memory in your head... Pirates... Are worse then trash... At least, trash was once something useful. Pirates... Are nothing, but evil. I will... Destroy evil. I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE ON MY SON'S WATERY GRAVE, ON EVERY ISLAND, SEA, AND OCEAN!" "My father died a true hero. My mother died a saint. I have no control over the other pirates. And killing every pirate won't do anything. It'll just cause an uproar. The war Marines and Pirates have go deeper than just blood. It's just something that we will do anything for our team. And Brog, getting revenge on every Pirate is impossible.....because they're two pirates right here that can end you." Kent's arms turn into two scythes. "Gia Gia no Ōgama." He slashes at Brog, being deflected he kicked him away. Brog, holding his sword, said "Deeper then blood? What is so deep? I WILL DESTROY THE VERY FOUNDATION OF PIRATES... SO THE INNOCENT PEOPLE OF THE WORLD CAN BE SAFE FROM BASTADS LIKE YOU!" Tack, right behind him, smiles. "It's impossible, but that's what people say about me becoming king of the pirates. So, try your best, you might get lucky." Tack punches Brog, but Brog blocks it. "The foundation of pirates? What foundation. We're not a team. The world won't be safe until everyone is free from the government." Kent kicks Brog. "If you're gonna kill us all, you'll need to be stronger than Gold Roger and WhiteBeard themselves." Brog, angry at being attack, jumps in the air, and sends a stream of slashes from his sword. The attacks nearly hit everyone, and Some block them, with Brog snarling at Tack and Kent. "Don't you get it... I AM STRONGER THEN ANY PIRATE! EVEN THE 'WORLDS STRONGEST' and the PIRATE KING!" Kent breaks out in laughter. "If you weren't trying to kill me I would invite you to my crew." Kent's arm tuned into a mini gun. "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!!" A barrage of bullets were sent flying at him. Brog deflects the bullets with his sword. "JOIN?! PIRATES?! YOUR INSANE!" "I'm insane? You're the one who said your stronger than Gold Roger and WhiteBeard. What have you been smokin'? Raion!! Team attack!" Raion shoots a quantum ball at Kent. "Gia Supē no Taihō!!" When the quantum ball entered Kent's cannon it gets shot at Brog. "Tack do something!" "Okay!" Tack grabs Brog, and holds him. The attack hits Brog, and Brog is teleported to a marine ship. Brog looks at the marines surprised faces, and says "WHAT?!" "I'm sorry Commodore Brog, but we didn't know you were in the north blue." Brog, screams, and says to himself "Kent... Tack... I WILL KILL YOU TWO ONE DAY!" - Back on the ship, Axel is making repairs and Faust and Ashlynn are treating the wounded. "So Raion, where'd he go?" "No idea, but I'm sure he's alive." Jericho comes back to his senses and walks around. When he spots Fea, he goes over to her, "I'm sorry about earlier. And to answer your question Haki is willpower. I can teach you if you want." Fea, looks surprised, but puts her hand up. "If it's willpower, I can learn it without a lesson. Oh, sorry for beating all of you up." Fea looks at about 10 members of the crew, who she has fought and injured. "We're alright." He whispers into her ear "If you ever come across another logia type and you know Haki, they can no longer avoid you." "Then I'll learn it... My way, or no way." "Alright then." Jericho sits down. Tack and Kent are sitting at the edge of the island. "So, what do you think happened to Brog? Do you think he'll come back." "Yep, he's not the type to give up." "When he comes back I'll be ready. And if he calls my dad trash again, there's no way I can forgive him.... Well Tack, I have one more request. Will you be my ally in changing the world, Pirate King?" "Yeah, I will become king of the pirates. Now, changing the world... Why should I? I have nothing to change." Kent exhales. "You'll see in the future. And when you do seek me out." Kent hands Tack a Vivre Card. Axel yells their new ship is done. The Gear Pirates board their ship, while Kent stays with Tack. "Seems like its time to go. Before we do, one more round?" "Okay." Tack, smiles, and he extends his fist. Kent, smiling, changes his arm into Haki, and the two punch each other in the face, knocking each other out. Hiroka, Airi, and Fea: "These idiots....." They drag their captains to their ships. THE END! The Beta pirates, coming to the location, saw everyone was gone, and Beta's big plan for revenge was foiled. Beta, drank some liquor, and looked at Reck. "Let's forget everything. Most likely the smartest thing to do in this type of situation." "Agreed." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000